warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
David Heyman
David Jonathan Heyman is an English film producer and the founder of Heyday Films. He is the producer of the ''Warriors'' movie.Revealed on hollywoodreporter.com He lives in Pilmico, London, and is married to interior designer Rose Uniacke. They have one son.Revealed in independent.co.uk Biography :David Heyman was born in London, the son of John Heyman, who was also a producer of several films. His paternal grandparents were German Jews who fled Nazi Germany and emigrated to England during World War II, while his mother's family was English.Revealed on jewishjournal.com He went to Westminster School in London, England, and after graduation, studied art abroad. He earned a degree in Art History from Harvard University from the U.S in 1983. Career :Heyman's first film to be worked on was A Passage to India, becoming a production assistant.Revealed on imdb.com After, in 1986, he became a creative executive at Warner Brothers.Revealed on imdb.com He then became vice president of United Artists, and created an independent producing career with his first film, Juice,Revealed on ew.com in 1982, followed by the stoner film The Stone Age in 1994, and other films.Revealed on imdb.com :In 1997, Heyman returned to London and founded his own company, Heyday Films. Since then, a number of fairly successful Harry Potter film adaptions have been made, beginning with 2001's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and ending with 2011's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2.Revealed on wikipedia.org During 2007, some other notable projects produced by Heyman were The Boy in the Striped Pajamas''Revealed on imdb.com and ''Yes Man.Revealed on imdb.com :Heyman produced the 2013 science fiction thriller Gravity, which grossed more than US$700 million worldwide, and was nominated for over ten Academy Awards.Revealed on imdb.com He also produced the 2013 comedy We're the Millers''Revealed on imdb.com and the 2014 film ''Paddington, for which he was nominated for the Alexander Korda Award for Best British Film.Revealed on imdb.com :It was announced in 2016 that Heyman would be working with Alibaba Pictures to produce a film about Warriors, written by Erin Hunter. The release date for the film is yet to be announced. Quotes "We've been working with the very best in the business. The studio really just let us alone to make the films." "I love books. I read voraciously, and I happened to have been fortunate to have been in the right place at the right time. "All we try and do is make the best films we can. If you do that then hopefully the audiences will come, and they have. Everything else is gravy." "Because actually it's really hard to get things made. It takes years. To fight the fights you inevitably have to fight, even when you've produced Harry Potter, you'd better have the commitment and the passion to knock down walls, not take no for an answer." "The only way I can work is if I care and am passionate about a project, so the challenge is to find projects that I feel that way about." "If you make a good first film and audiences respond, then hopefully you'll have the opportunity to do a sequel." "In some ways, many of the skills you have as a producer on independent films also apply to making big tentpole films: You surround yourself with a brilliant director, great script and talented people in every department who are smarter than you." "I like stories that begin with characters. I like to be engaged and moved by the characters in the story. I want to be moved. I want to leave the cinema and think about what I've seen. My sensibility is quite eclectic and it doesn't matter if they are small or large films, I just want to make good films." "The films you're making have to be faithful to the material." "I'm living in the moment. I just try to move each of the stories, scripts and projects that I work on forward. And when they're ready and the people are ready to make them, we'll do that." "We tell the stories that we want to tell." "A lot of things change and a lot of things stay the same, they mostly stay the same." Filmography Awards Heyman's films have won several awards. *Best feature film for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 *Hall of Fame Award, Producer of the Decade, Outstanding British Contribution to Cinema Award, Outstanding Contribution to Cinematic Imagery Award, Producer of the Year, for the Harry Potter films *Best Film - International, Alexander Korda Award for Best British Film, Best Theatrical Motion Picture, for Gravity *Best Comedy and Best Feature Film for Paddington See also *Warriors movie *Heyday Films External links *David Heyman's IMBD profile Notes and references